


Последний план Петира

by Turbozombi1947



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, gender switch, Гротеск, Сатира
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Петир решает умереть. Но, как и всё в жизни, делает это эффектно и с выгодой для себя.Немного предыстории: В далеких 2012-2013, то ли мода так сложилась, то ли звезды лично надо мной, но каждый второй фанфик на моем пути содержал Хитрую и Изворотливую Сансу. Настолько, что каноничного характера в ней было ни на грамм, а была тупая копирка с Бэйлиша. И иногда персонажи открыто это признавали.И этот фик - мой поклон ушедшей эпохе, где Хитрая и Изворотливая Санса правила фаноном.





	Последний план Петира

Петир открыл глаза. Ему снова снился океан с высоты птичьего полета. Хотя почему снился? Сны — не реальны, а он и правда летал. Так происходило много лет подряд, с самого раннего детства, и сегодня случилось в последний раз. Слово «Варг» впервые он услышал, как ни странно, от Брандона Старка, решившего развлечь свою невесту страшными северными сказками. Тогда-то Петир понял, речь идет о нем. Потом он долго копался в книгах Риверрана и Королевской гавани, пытаясь найти хоть что-то. Но находил лишь приступы удушья от пыли и резь в глазах от мелких, неразборчивых букв. Наконец ему повезло. Он нашел книгу времен Андальского вторжения, на три четверти написанную рунами. Той малой части, что была написана на андальском хватило, чтобы понять, автор её безумен. Но говорит он о варгах. Безвестный автор утверждал, что и сам обладал подобными способностями прежде, в прошлой жизни, но утратил их, похитив тело молодого андала. Автор пространно рассуждал на тему Силы Крови, судьбы и моральных запретаов, сокрушался о необдуманности своих поступков и к чему-то вечно приплетал Старков. «Кровь Старков — сильнее всех прочих», — утверждал он и даже пытался доказать это, но Петиру доказательства не казались убедительными. Дальше автор пресно и скучно рассуждал на тему королей прошлых и грядущих. Петир прочел и это. Все прочее было записано рунами. Позже Петир пытался прочесть и эту часть, но древний язык надежно хранил свои секреты. Даже этих крох Петиру хватило, чтобы составить план.

***

Санса за завтраком была удивительно мила и улыбчива. С Робином она вела себя почтительно-строго и почти не морщилась, когда тот орал на нее своим мерзким визгливым голоском, с Мирандой она обменивалась вежливыми и непринужденными шутками и даже одарила улыбкой одного из слуг. Должно быть, ей тоже снилось что-то хорошее. Петир смотрел на нее и не мог налюбоваться — так красива она была.

Завтрак закончился. Санса хотела было уйти, но Петир её окликнул.

— Алейна, — она запнулась, чуть не врезавшись в слугу, — останься, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Санса обернулась, её улыбка стала натянутой.

— Да, отец.

Петир вздохнул. С таким живым лицом бесполезно пытаться скрыть хоть что-то, тем более так бесталанно. Он сделал жест рукой, предлагая Сансе сесть, и она послушалась.

— Сегодня будет званый вечер, ты должна будешь блистать на нем. К нам приедут очень важные гости, — Санса наморщила лоб и кивнула. — Будь любезна, надень ту сеточку для волос с аметистами, что я подарил тебе.

Санса вздрогнула, на её лице отразился ужас.

— Т-ту самую, отец?

Петир любезно кивнул.

— Но ведь один из аметистов пропал, и теперь сетка будет смотреться некрасиво с пустующим звеном.

Голос её звучал надтреснуто, со страхом и тайной надеждой, что всё обойдется. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что у Кет родится столь непутевая дочь?

— Ничего, я уверен, ты сможешь скрыть этот маленький изъян, ты ведь у меня такая умница.

На лице Сансы отразилась паника, но она покорно кивнула.

— Вот и славно. — Закончил разговор Петир. Но Санса его прервала.

— Кто будет на сегодняшнем вечере? — В больших голубых глазах читалась мольба. Должно быть, от Петира требовалось сказать, что человек этот будет стар, к тому же очень зол и бессердечен. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, но Петиру было некогда заниматься утешением страждущих. Даже таких красивых.

— Это не имеет значения. — Санса хотела ещё что-то спросить, но под суровым взглядом «отца» передумала.

***

Санса в темно-пурпурном платье блистала этим вечером. Пожилые леди Долины восхищенно ахали над чудесной тканью, скромной серебряной ниткой на шее с единственным маленьким аметистом и прической, уложенной в сетку. Старухи были в восторге. Каждая из них могла вспомнить свою далекую молодость и то, как же прекрасна и невинна она была в возрасте Алейны. Даже если это было ложью.

Санса улыбалась, говорила много вежливых слов и позволяла брать себя за руки, как и положено хорошей девочке.

Вечер подходил к концу и Санса уже была изрядно пьяна, её щеки пылали не хуже факела, прическа сбилась, а голос стал громче. Петир позаботился о том, чтобы её бокал никогда не пустел. Незачем девочке дергаться и ждать — кого же она убьёт в этот раз.  
Петир подумал, что переборщил и стоило дать ей не такого крепкого вина, когда Санса попыталась задремать у него на плече, пока он «поправлял ей прическу». Камень упал в нужный кубок и время остановилось. Петир выдохнул, мысленно прочёл молитву Семерым и выпил яд. Сначала ему показалось, что он выждал слишком мало времени и камень, не успев раствориться, просто застрял в горле. Но нет, яд сработал как надо, горло распухло, и Петир тяжело закашлялся, чувствуя, как холодная рука смерти сжимается вокруг его шеи. Люди в ужасе отпрянули, несколько особо впечатлительных дам истошно заверещало, это раздражало даже в предсмертных муках. Санса, милая Санса, не кричала и не верещала, она молча соскочила со своего стула и отпрянув на пару шагов назад, смотрела на происходящее широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. В ней больше не было ни капли опьянения — только тихий ужас. Последнее, что увидел Петир — как она побледнела и свалилась в обморок.

***

Петир проснулся с болью в спине. Вчерашний вечер помнился ему довольно смутно, но раз он всё ещё жив, можно было с уверенностью сказать, все удалось. Океан ему больше не снился. Он сел на кровать, и каштановые волосы легли на его плечи и довольно пышную грудь. Значит все и вправду удалось. В комнате Алейны зеркал не было, зато был умывальник полный чистой горной воды, к нему-то Петир и направился. В воде отразилось знакомое личико Сансы, немного растерянное, но вполне довольное. Волосы были взлохмачены, а ночная сорочка почти ничего не прикрывала. Не знай Петир точно, что происходило сегодня ночью, он бы подумал, что кто-то оприходовал девочку.

Дверь в комнату отвратительно скрипнула и открылась, Петир изобразил на лице испуг и недоумение и с тихим вскриком обернулся. В комнату зашла Миранда, в глазах её бушевал океан скорби — бескрайний, темный и насквозь фальшивый.

Петир — нет, Санса, пора было приучать себя к новому имени, — облегченно выдохнула.

— Ранда это ты, ты меня напугала. — Он постарался придать своему голосу как можно больше растерянности.

Миранда грустно улыбнулась.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — заботливо поинтересовалась она.

Петир пожал хрупкими плечами.

— Все немного расплывается, я будто ещё сплю. Должно быть, слишком много выпила вчера.

Миранда состроила скорбное лицо.

— Ты ничего не помнишь о вчерашнем? — Петир только помотал головой. Он помнил и понимал о вчерашних событиях куда больше остальных, но распространяться не стал бы и под угрозой смерти. Миранда тяжело вздохнула: — Бедняжка. Присядь, у меня для тебя скорбные вести.

Пока Миранда рассказывала Петиру о его собственной трагической смерти во всех ужасающих подробностях, половина из которых были созданы её больным воображением, сам Петир старательно охал и ахал в нужных местах. В конце концов, дав понять Миранде, что малышка Алейна достаточно напугана и ближайший день проведет в слезах о безвременно ушедшем отце и своей нелегкой сиротской доле, Петир выставил болтливую девицу вон.

Впереди его ждала долгая и тяжелая работа длиною во много лет, и первым делом он собирался изучить свое новое, молодое и прекрасное тело, чтобы оно как можно лучше послужило на его, Мизинца, благо.


End file.
